What's Wrong?
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Belle has a nightmare, but what happens when it comes true? Please R&R Nicely.
1. Chapter 1

What's Wrong? Chapter One:  
  
Belle woke up on one of those mornings that she wondered on about what might be happening back at the village. Then she stepped down from her bed and hurried down to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. The Prince was waiting for her when she got there. The table had two plates and cups. The plates were piled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The cups were also filled up with coffee.  
  
"Good morning Belle, I suppose you're doing well this morning?" The Prince asked.  
  
"Yes I am, well, I did have that nightmare again." Belle admitted.  
  
"You've had it three nights, and never told me what it is about. Is it a secret?" He asked as Belle sat down.  
  
"Ok, I start out back at our old cottage, sleeping. I wake up to find Papa looking in my things. I ask him what is wrong and he explained that Gaston never wanted me as a wife, but to kill me! I run outside looking at every corner until I find Gaston, with the whole village against me (except one), running after me with guns and swords! I run inside to save Papa, but I'm too late. They have Papa chained up. I knew one villager who wasn't in the crowd, the bookshop owner! The dream ends when they are chasing me to the bookshop." Belle explained.  
  
"Do you think you will know what happens soon?" The Prince asked in delight.  
  
Belle rested her hands on her head. "Why would I ever want to know?"  
  
"Because it's getting exciting!" The Prince jumped up from the table. Then Belle suddenly giggled.  
  
"I'll let you know soon." Belle promised. Then she walked over to Papa who was having a chat with Mrs. Potts.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear! I forgot to clean the dishes!" Mrs. Potts said. She ran over to the dishes.  
  
"Papa, I need to tell you something." She explained the dream to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.  
  
"That is not important now, we need to go to the village!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 is coming up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; The Mystery Starts  
  
Belle and Papa took Philippe to the village. When they got there, the cabin they sold had nobody living in it so they decided to stay there. Belle stayed outside deciding to check out if they were going to kill her. Gaston was running with the village the same way they were running in the dream, firing guns, swishing swords. She made it to the bookshop and pushed the door shut. There inside was the bookshop owner.  
  
"Why hello Belle, what happened out there?" He asked.  
  
"Gaston and the village were chasing after me. How could he survive when he fell of the balcony?" Belle asked looking at the shelves.  
  
"First of all I've got something new, second we caught him. I was forced to go or forced to die! When my buddies and me heard the news that every man in the village had to go, I suggested we that we shouldn't. They just walked out with the crowd, leaving me behind. 'Go or we'll hunt you down.' Gaston said to me. I went anyway, worrying about you locked up. Now it's my turn to ask a question, how did you escape?"  
  
"Well that beast was my friend. He and the whole castle got turned into objects. Of coarse he turned into a beast. There was an old woman who asked for shelter, he refused. And then the spell started. He used to be mean, but now he's nice. Back to your real answer. The son of a woman who turned into a teapot, Chip, a teacup used my Papa's latest invention to break a window down. And we made it to the castle in time. Because Gaston and Beast were fighting on the top of the castle! Gaston you know fell off and I pulled him up. And the spell broke because we loved each other. Everybody turned back into their human forms and we got married. And I'm just visiting."  
  
"But why do you think they're chasing you?" The bookshop owner asked.  
  
"Because Gaston doesn't want me to marry him, he wants to kill me!" Belle explained.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because the same thing that happened out there happened to me in a dream." She answered.  
  
"Well, take this book of spells. It brings good luck to me when I need to cast a spell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And one more thing. If I were you I'd take the back door because they're still banging on the front door." He suggested.  
  
"Thank you very much. I have to go!" Belle ran out the door and into the cabin.  
  
I won't forget chapter three! R- &- R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna; I'm just going to keep calling him "Prince" ok. Wait, one more thing. I need some ideas for the next chapters!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3; The Book of spells  
  
  
  
Belle went inside the cottage to find Gaston talking to Papa! Well at least the whole village isn't inside my house! Wait, they can't fit, duh! Belle thought to herself.  
  
She walked up to Gaston. "Gaston, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came to make a deal with you and your father."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I'm proposing to you one last time."  
  
"You've been writing letters, visiting, and making deals about if I will marry you. And how many times do I have to tell you, NO!!!" She opened the door and pushed him outside and casted a spell on him that made him go away. "I'm already married." She called out the door right before she slammed it shut.  
  
"How did you do that?" Papa asked her with his eyes wide open.  
  
"It's from the book the bookshop owner gave me. See, it's a spell. And it is for times we need luck." Belle answered. She turned the page to find the spell the old lady used for the prince and the castle.  
  
"That's the spell Mrs. Potts told me about!" Papa explained.  
  
"That's right!" She looked at the picture of the beast. "And that's Gaston inside!"  
  
"Only he's not furry inside of his body." Papa explained. "But that is what your 'Prince charming' looked like!"  
  
"I guess your right." She sighed, and then she turned the page again.  
  
Together they read the book until supper had to be cooked. While they were reading they found a spell that turned their little cabin into a castle just liked the castle at home where the prince lived.  
  
At the bar,  
  
"We're going to the castle!" Shouted Gaston. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna; I plan to have action in this part, but even if I don't, enjoy, PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter 4; Danger is coming!  
  
After dinner somebody knocked quickly on the door. Belle opened, hoping he or she wasn't Gaston. She opened the door, and the bookshop owner ran in as fast as he could.  
  
"Belle, this is terrifying news!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gaston and the village are going to the castle to make the divorcement! They think that if they kill the prince, you will have no choice but to marry him!" He answered.  
  
"Does he ever give up?!" Belle sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I do know that Bill gave up watching Cinderella when he was five. But that doesn't matter, we have to go!  
  
"But what about Papa?" Belle asked as the bookshop owner opened the door.  
  
"He'll find out where we are soon, lets go!"  
  
They quickly got in the carriage and Philippe pulled with all of his strength to get there in time.  
  
When they got there the village did at the same time. They sneaked in the secret passageway, Beast showed Belle when they were starting to get along, which led to the ballroom.  
  
"Belle, you're back!" Said the prince.  
  
"Yes, of coarse. I have something to tell everyone. But first, this is the bookshop owner. The village outside with Gaston! Gaston thinks that if he kills the prince, I will marry him! But I have a plan that would stop him forever!"  
  
She discussed the plan to the castle, and they got in their positions.  
  
The village finally got inside and then noticed that the place was decorated. Suddenly the girls of the castle including Belle ran up making kissing sounds with their lips, chasing the village men away. Everyone but Gaston that is. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the prince Belle jumped in front of the prince. Then Gaston had a sudden thought! He holded the gun it it's place. Belle pulled the prince out of the way running towards Philippe and the carriage. Gaston was behind shooting at them. They were going straight to the village. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna; Go ahead, sue me if you like.  
  
Chapter 5; the end of our beloved.  
  
  
  
When they finally got to the village they ran over to the cabin, there was Papa lying on the floor.  
  
"Papa! Are you alright?" Belle asked noticing the blood in him dripping down the to the ground.  
  
"Belle, ow! I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I pass on." Papa coughed.  
  
"No, no! You can't die!"  
  
"Yes I can, Belle I'm old now, and things will change. I just wanted to say to you, let the force be with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, that's Star Wars! One raindrop raises the sea."  
  
"And that's dinotopia, here's the script."  
  
"Ok, I love you." He was dead, the way Belle thought it would be, blood all over him, the voice that choked him, just horrible. The prince kneeled down on her, kissed her shortly, and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on, we have to go. Gaston is getting closer."  
  
"You're right."  
  
They hurried out the back and went inside the carriage.  
  
"I have the book of spells, maybe it has a spell we need." Belle said.  
  
She opened the book and started to read. When she looked back, the prince was gone!  
  
"Robbie? Where are you?" (Robbie Benson was the voice of "Beast"!)  
  
She stopped Philippe and got out of the carriage. There she found prince Robbie, in the same position as Papa! She jumped down him with tears going down her cheeks. She saw Gaston aiming his gun at her.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed as he squirted water at her. The gun was a water gun and the blood was juice cause' they were making a movie!  
  
- THE END 


End file.
